


Read All About It

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Journalism, M/M, Spying, article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Donovan is determined to find out if Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are merely partners in crime or if they're partners in bed as well.</p><p>Sally does not want to talk about the Freak's sex life. John wish people would leave them alone. Sherlock is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

> "John and Sherlock live in their apartment together and people talk. Donovan's sister writes an article debating whether or not their relationship is platonic and follows them around taking pictures of them trying to "expose" them." --lydiabug085

“So do you think they’re sleeping together?”

Sally Donovan groaned, rubbing her temples, “Jane, I thought this would be a nice breakfast together, not discussing that damn article…”

Jane Donovan sipped her coffee, “Come on Sally. My readers want to know the true story.”

“Jane, I am not helping you write an article about whether or not the freak has a sex life.” Sally shook her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes, “It’s hard enough working with him whenever Lestrade calls him in, I do not want to discuss what he does when he’s not mucking about our crime scenes.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “You’re just pissed he keeps pointing out whenever you get laid. And seriously Sally, a married forensic tech? You can do better than that.”

Sally gave her scrambled eggs a hard stab, “So you’re going to make me talk about either the freak’s sex life or my own, is that it?”

“Well when you put it like that…”

“Stop.” Sally rolled her eyes, “God, you’re annoying.” She sighed, taking another bite of her eggs, “You want to know what I think, fine. I think that there is something wrong with John Watson for him to be so dedicated to Sherlock Holmes.”

Jane nodded, taking short notes, “Have you seen them act in any way other than platonic?”

There was a moment Sally seriously debated smashing her head against the table, “Sherlock thinks all people are idiots. He shuns human existence. Then along comes John, who finds all of Sherlock’s deductions brilliant. They became flatmates after knowing each other less than a day.”

Seeing her sister’s raised eyebrow, Sally continued, “I can’t say if they’re shagging or not. Frankly, I don’t  _want_ to know. If they are, then there is something mentally wrong with Dr. Watson.”

That was the end of the conversation, at least as far as Sally was concerned. Though judging by the look on Jane’s face, her curiosity wasn’t near satisfied.

Heaven help them all.

* * *

 

 

**Holmes and Watson: Dynamic Duo or Match Made in Heaven?  
By Jane Donovan**

“What the hell is this?” John gaped at the newspaper article being passed around NSY, “Donovan, do you know who wrote this?”

Sally didn’t look up from her paperwork, “I am not responsible for what my sister writes.”

“There are pictures of us outside our flat!”

“Not responsible for the pictures she takes either.”

“Have you read any of this?” John looked at Sherlock, who was looking over a pile of cold cases.

Sherlock smirked, “If I did, I probably deleted it.” The smug bastard had probably read the entire thing  _just_  to annoy John.

John rolled his eyes, paging through the article, “Why are people so damn interested in if we’re in a relationship or not?”

Sally snorted, “Because you bloody act like a couple sometimes.”

Both consulting detective and blogger gave Sally a cold look, though John’s was more indignant than anything else. Of course, It was at that point that Lestrade decided to return from his coffee run, “Hello then, what did I miss?”

John didn’t say anything, simply passing the article to the DI, who grinned when he saw the title, “Jane still trying to make her big break, eh Sally?” He chuckled, “She’ll be working for weeks trying to figure you two out, isn’t that right, Sherlock?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Sherlock didn’t look up from his cold case file, “I think she’d have an easier time examining your love life. How is Mycroft doing, by the way?”


End file.
